houtianfandomcom-20200213-history
Liu
Liu He is the current Fire Nation royal secretary and general purpose scribe for anyone else in the palace who has need of his abilities. (In his profile picture he's the scared looking guy on the left.) History Liu was born and raised in the Fire Nation (88 ASC), speifically the Fire Nation capital's harbor city. He has two brothers, an older brother who is five years older than him, Jian, and a younger brother who is three years younger, Tai (no relation to the character Tai played in HT). His parents are still both alive and happily married, and still live in the harbor city in the house Liu grew up in. Liu is a scribe by trade; his father runs a business doing official transcriptions for all types of legal documents. As such, he has done a lot of business for Fire Nation nobles over the years. Liu trained for many years under his father and is a successful scribe in his own right. His parents have been pestering him to get married so he can settle down and open up his own shop but he doesn't want to just pick any girl, he wants it to be special. In an effort to keep his parents off his back, he applied for a job as an official scribe for the Fire Nation's Royal Family and was accepted, and he now lives in an apartment within the palace so he can report for work early, and is available in emergencies should the Fire Lord need him. As a kid Liu has always been fascinated by construction and mechanics, and has dabbled on the side with his own experiments in building strange gadgets to do things. He's no professional but he has a wide range of seemingly useless knowledge that he gleaned from engineering books and his own work when his parents weren't watching. Relationships Family : Father, no other information available at this time : Mother, no other information available at this time : Brother, Jian, 24 : Brother, Tai, 16 Others : Katara - Liu is smitten with Katara. He knows that she's pregnant, and he's seen the way she looks at Zuko, so he knows he doesn't have a chance with her--nor is he trying. But he can't change his feelings, and he's happy with every moment he gets to spend with her. He idolizes her personality and strength, and wishes he could be more like her. : Zuko - Liu gets along fine with Zuko professionally, but personally he doesn't care for him. He was already reprimanded by the Fire Lord for doing what Lady Katara wanted, and later heard the pair arguing about that particular incident. It also caused Lady Katara to be upset with Liu, so all around he just doesn't like the Fire Lord. : Lan - Liu has met Lan and become fast friends with her. She's short and a little bossy, but it works on their relationship because he's a very laid back and passive personality. Liu is grateful to have her as a friend. : Zohar - Lady Zohar and Liu only recently met, but became close very quickly. She ran into him (literally) when he was feeling very upset about what happened with Katara and the vacation-that-almost-wasn't, and Zohar coaxed him into having tea with her in the library and talking about his problems. He never told her it was Lady Katara, but they both found comfort in one another since both were new to palace life. Liu hopes to be of some help to Zohar in return for her kindness. : Touda - Liu looks to Touda for advice on how to not be such a complete dork. As he said to Touda, "I have the social skills equivalent to a buffaloyak's grace." Touda, resident ladies' man, has taken Liu under his wing to show him the ropes and hopefully get him out of that (Touda proclaimed) embarrassing crush he has on Katara. : Dr. Sekar Praaghi - The pair met when Liu was lost in the city late one night and Sekar tackled him to the ground. The doctor was trying to catch grave robbers and caught a very surprised and tired scribe instead. The two have become friends despite their differences and Liu hopes to help Dr. Praaghi move up to a position as a palace doctor. Personality and Appearance Liu is the average Fire Nation citizen, he's 6'0" with black hair and gold eyes. His hair is shoulder-length but he keeps it pulled back into a topknot 99% of the time; his younger brother used to tease him about his hair as a kid so he hates anyone seeing it down. Liu has an athletic build, but he's on the lean side--not much body fat because his metabolism is crazy-fast, but also not a ton of muscle for the same reason. Liu is definitely a nerd, and rather shy around new people. When nervous or shy, he often talks too much and about seemingly unrelated subjects. He also has a tendency to explain everything about any given subject even when the information is not requested (this often irritates his friends). Liu is a nice guy, he works hard and tries to do what he thinks is right. He is an excellent scribe and is very good at transcribing conversations as they happen. He's generally a positive person who likes to help his friends and make his family proud of him. Category:Fire Nation Category:Fire Nation Palace Staff Category:Original Characters